This invention relates an apparatus for storing items typically used by fisherman, hobbyists, and tradesmen such as electricians, mechanics and others, in a plurality of compartments and removable trays. Such persons always have had the problem of organizing and carrying the assortment of items which are essential to pursuing their hobbies and conducting their business. In the past, there have been many tackle boxes, tool boxes and the like that have provided means for organizing and carrying these items. However, none have afforded the versatility of use and the ready access to these items that is provided by the present invention.
While this invention is described in large part in the context of use for fishing tackle, it is not so limited, but also lends itself well to use in other fields. It should also be noted that the features and basic structure of the invention can be packaged in a box-like structure so as to allow portability, or they can be incorporated into the construction of boats, vehicles, and permanent structures.